Major common cause of subglotis is endotracheal intubation during the critical first days of life. In the premature infant and newborn patient, thi condition may pass undetected or present as a life-threatening and, at worst, a life-ending event. Further, the tissues of the subglottis are delicate in nature, easily damaged, and rapidly develop edematous changes. These circumstances, when taken together, significantly predispose the subglottis to inflammation, scar formation, and stenosis in the critically ill newborn requiring endotracheal intubation. In the premature infant and newborn patient, this condition may pass undetected or present as a life-threatening and, at worst, a life-ending event. Using several licensed patents, OCT Medical Imaging Inc (OCTMI) proposes to develop an advanced ultrafast compact, cost-effective, touch-screen real-time 3D-functional Fourier domain functional OCT (F- OCT) system. We also develop a Nitionl based fiber microprobes (<0.6mm) that can be slipped into an endoscope or through an endotracheal tube. With this imaging system and probes, we will not only acquire images at near histopathological resolution, but also provide clinically important structural & functional information on the onset and progression of subglottic airway disease in these critically ill patients.